


Gorgeous

by BetaBroStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Merboy Jake English, Merboy John Egbert, Merstuck, Old thing I forgot I had hahah i am gomen, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBroStrider/pseuds/BetaBroStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble of soft and fluffy DaveJake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I had completely forgotten I'd written this thing. Soooo here have it.

He was gorgeous. Somehow your cousin John and his human friends had managed to con you into chaperoning them to a swim meet, where one of the youngest of the group was to compete. Here you are, sitting amongst several shouting humans that span from family of the swimmers, to parents and even friends. Blimey, there were even fans screeching for the teens in the competition. Bloody FANS! Who’d have thought? But dear god, this was either one of either the best or the worst things you could have let yourself be forced into (you’re not quite sure which) because David Elizabeth Strider, the human best friend to John, is the most gorgeous creature you’ve had the pleasure of laying eyes on. The way his body glides through the water with such grace seems almost ethereal. Lean muscle propels the lithe body through the liquid as your scales would in the ocean, flexing in all of the most wonderful of ways. The crowd and friends’ loud cheering had somehow faded into the distant background noise while the only thing your mind could comprehend was the movement of Dave’s near naked body. 

“See something you like, English?” said an unexpected voice. You blink a few times and your face instantly burns with embarrassment. Somewhere between the times you were actually watching and mindlessly daydreaming about running shameless hands slowly across those toned muscles, Dave himself had exited the pool and was standing directly in front of you, dripping wet with nothing but his speedo and a towel to cover minimal skin.

“O-oh! Uh-uhm g-good run bloke!” You sputter nervously already dreading the eyes of your friends and most likely others boring into your overheating skull. While staring at the soft blonde boy with the chiseled body your mind began to drift again and before you know it you opened your mouth and shut it just a moment too late. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” As soon as the phrase slipped from your lips you slap one hand flat over your mouth, face getting even hotter and no doubt just a shade or two off from cherry or tomato red.

“Wha- Gorgeous..?” A soft mutter makes you look up in time to see a red-faced Strider with the most adorable look of pure, gleeful embarrassment. He was so cute!

“Y-yes, at least I think so. No use hiding it now, hahah!” came your bashful but cheery reply.

“I’ve never been called… “Gorgeous” before… “Hot”, “sexy”, and shit like that, but never “Gorgeous”…” He gave a smile that somehow you knew was meant for your eyes and your eyes only and then looked to the ground as his face somehow reddened while the blush spread to the tips of Dave’s rounded ears. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”


End file.
